<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late at night (as we find each other) by silvervelour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683474">Late at night (as we find each other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour'>silvervelour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Each hour of the day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, date night !, dumbasses having a time, jackie has milf energy, tiny bit of background lemyanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jan-”. Jackie exhales. </p><p>Jan watches her visibly soften. </p><p>“-You look… beautiful”.  </p><p>Her words aren’t grand, but they are sincere, and Jan takes them as the compliment that she knows they are. She takes in how Jackie’s hair shines under the dim spotlights too, and how the curls fall in glossy spirals around her face. Silver mingles with onyx and Jan has her fingers tangled in the strands before she’s able to stop herself. She’s always liked how Jackie has chosen to let her hair go grey naturally and she leans over into her seat, presses her lips to the corner of Jackie’s mouth. Jan is careful not to smudge their lipstick but Jackie still swipes a smudge from the corner of her mouth for her, her thumb lingering a second longer on her chin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Each hour of the day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late at night (as we find each other)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi friends!!! so, this was all inspired by jackie when she wore that grey-ish wig and I apologise for nothing hjdfsk - I had such a fun time writing this and im actually super proud of it? there are a lot of moments that I really like, and would love to know your thoughts!!!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jan stands in front of her bedroom mirror, hair blow dried and high heels on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that she looks good - fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantasic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even - and she flips her hair over her shoulder with a giggle. She’d had it freshly highlighted at the salon the morning prior, and the bouncy waves that it had been styled in still fall elegantly to her chest. There’s enough volume in her roots that Jan feels that little bit taller, and the extra inches of her heels only serve to add to it. They’re made out of a pale lilac leather, open toed to reveal her white painted nails. A strap wraps around her ankles and they make her stand confidently, a smile secure on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her makeup is soft, yet with an edge that’s perfectly practiced. She’s dusted her eyelids silver, and has highlighted her cheeks and collarbones with champagne and gold. Her cheeks are glowing with a coral blush, high up on the apples of them, and her liner and mascara make her eyes flutter sultrily. She blinks back at herself in the full length mirror that’s gilded around the edges, and then takes a step forward. The closer she gets to her reflection the more powerful she feels, and she doesn’t resist doing a small dance on the spot out of both pride and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s wearing the dress that Jackie had bought her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jan might be a grown twenty-eight year old, but she feels giddy with the knowledge of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d first met Jackie three years ago. Jan had been new to her job as a freelance interior designer - her previous company had been good but she had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and Jackie had been the estate agent managing the second house that she had walked into, her head held high and her ambitions even higher. They’d formed a friendship out of discussing colour palettes and profits, adjustments and accommodations, but had become more when Jan had looked beyond Jackie’s structured suits and to the woman behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she’d made Jan’s job easy. They’d manage finance and budgets over hazelnut lattes, and while Jackie helped, she never once made Jan feel undermined. She offered her the reigns which she knew Jan was capable of holding and only took them back when she saw fit. Jackie would give her words of encouragement between each briefing, and would compliment each shade of lilac that Jan favoured when decorating bedrooms and dressing rooms. If Jan had begun matching her own lavender dresses to them because of the fact then it was nobody’s business but her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well Jackie’s when she had called her out on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened on a day when Jan had pulled on her overalls instead of one of her usual skirts. They’d been one pair of hands short on the decorating team, and Jan had volunteered without so much as a second thought. She’d never been one to complain about having to work hands on, and she’d been the last one there that night when Jackie had stopped by. She’d had her hair scraped back into a messy bun and teal streaked up her arms, but Jackie had handed her a takeout hot chocolate from a café down the street and the exhaustion had been worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to paint in one of your cute purple dresses?”. Jackie had chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan had simply rolled her eyes and hidden her smile behind her cup, and hadn’t thought anything of it until Jackie had kissed her that night. She’d locked the door behind them, their elbows brushing and faces illuminated by streetlamps. Jackie had crowded her against the hood of her car and after Jan had nodded her consent, she’d pulled her close. The kiss had been short yet sweet, and they laughed before Jackie drove Jan home, kissing her good night once more with the promise that she’d text her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she’s kind, gentle, caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jan doesn’t think that it hurts that she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie is older, experienced, and it shows in all of the ways that she carries herself. She’s celebrated three birthdays since Jan has known her, and with each one Jan swears that she shines a little brighter. She commands each room that she enters with an enviable ease, a simple maturity, and Jan is never not left in awe of her. She looks sexy at eight in the morning and sensual at eleven at night, but it’s all of the hours in between that Jan has come to worship too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s why she keeps staring at herself in the mirror, picturing over and over what outfit Jackie might be wearing to compliment her own. Her dress is soft, made from silk, and the cowl neck emphasizes her shoulders in a way that she knows Jackie has purposefully chosen. Jan’s already able to imagine the ways that her lips will trail across them, down between her breasts, and it makes Jan smile as she admires her hips in the cream fabric. It fits snug around them, tighter than anywhere else on her body, but Jan feels dizzy with confidence at how it gathers and then releases when she walks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the legs is slit up the side. It feels almost risqué to wear to one of Jackie’s upmarket events - Jan doesn’t know much about them apart from it’s where she networks, swaps contacts - but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that that’s kind of the point. Jan isn’t Jackie’s arm candy by any means, because Jackie always maintains that they’re as important and as successful as each other, but she’s never minded being the centre of attention and doubts that she ever will. At each event that they’ve attended together, eyes have flocked to them, and Jan knows that it has everything to do with how good they both look, and how dynamically they move together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little before seven when Jackie is due to pick her up, Jan moves to her hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoes clack on her hardwood floors no matter how lightly she treads, and she clutches her purse that little bit tighter in anticipation. It’s a sparkling silver to match her accessories, a gleam that she knows is going to sparkle more than the lights at the venue. Jan always makes a point of choosing her most expensive earrings as well as her chunkiest, most obnoxious bracelets, and Jackie ensures to compliment them with her usual minimalistic gold options. She layers dainty necklaces that Jan likes to drag her fingers across, pendants that hang delicately at her sternum. She wears small emerald drop earrings to match and simple bands around the fingers and thumb of her left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie shows up exactly on time like Jan has come to expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her headlights shine through the glass of Jan’s front door, and Jan has locked it behind her before Jackie has switched off her engine. Jan opens the door to the passenger seat eagerly and grins as Jackie turns the volume of the radio down at the sight of her, her eyes panning upwards from the floor. It’s already dark outside - it’s mid October, fall is in full swing - but Jackie switches on the overhead lights and it allows Jan to really look at her. Jackie is already gazing back at her and reaching out a hand for Jan to hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jan-”. Jackie exhales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan watches her visibly soften. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-You look… </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words aren’t grand, but they are sincere, and Jan takes them as the compliment that she knows they are. She takes in how Jackie’s hair shines under the dim spotlights too, and how the curls fall in glossy spirals around her face. Silver mingles with onyx and Jan has her fingers tangled in the strands before she’s able to stop herself. She’s always liked how Jackie has chosen to let her hair go grey naturally and she leans over into her seat, presses her lips to the corner of Jackie’s mouth. Jan is careful not to smudge their lipstick but Jackie still swipes a smudge from the corner of her mouth for her, her thumb lingering a second longer on her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I choose well?”. Jackie whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s so close that Jan’s able to smell the musk of her perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it-”. Jan answers honestly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turns her attention to Jackie’s outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking hot”. She admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s professional uniform very rarely changes. She usually opts for tailored trousers, and crisp shirts that she buttons to her cleavage. Most of the time she tucks them in, and pairs them with sensible court heels that Jan maintains make her calves look more than enticing. Jackie’s colours are reds and berries and mauves, but Jan’s eyes widen as she notices she’s thrown them out of the window in favour of a dark, emerald green suit that’s perfectly matched to the drop earrings that she still wears. Her trousers are more fitted than Jan’s ever seen them be, and she’s wearing a blazer instead of a shirt, fixed by a single clasp at her midriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jan had called her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it doesn’t feel adequate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s wearing more jewellery than she normally does, yet it’s still understated in a way that Jan has come to expect from her. There are three gold necklaces hung around her neck, and one dips so low that Jan’s unable to see it past the lapels of her jacket. She’s left to imagine how it sits against the skin beneath it and Jackie smirks at her as if she knows exactly what Jan is thinking. Jan wouldn’t be surprised if she did; she’s being obvious in how she slinks her eyes across Jackie, sitting behind the steering wheel with an unshakable poise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you wearing anything under that?”. Jan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth is dry, but she keeps drinking Jackie in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all”. Jackie replies nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan’s mouth runs even drier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s still looking at her, despite turning the keys in the ignition. The engine chugs smoothly back to life and Jan feels the rumble of it all the way to her chest. Jackie pulls out of the driveway with one hand on the wheel and the other on Jan’s knee, her eyes now trained on the road ahead. Jan is grateful for the small mercy that it grants her even if it’s only brief, and she swallows down the heat that’s already rising between her legs. She knows that they have hours left before they’ll be by themselves again and as much as she wants to distract Jackie already, she knows that it isn’t wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she keeps quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And presses her legs together whenever Jackie so much as smiles at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The event is held at a venue that Jan’s been to only once before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little further out of the city than they normally venture, hidden behind gates that tower above the both of them. Jackie drives through after merely slipping her name to one of the two guards on duty and Jan has to fight down the smirk that threatens to rise on her lips. Jan knows without Jackie telling her that they’re going to be sat at one of the more affluent tables for the night and while they may not blend seamlessly with the suits that fit a little too well and the overpriced whisky, they bask in it. Jackie has used the same reasoning since Jan has known her; that the trade off is worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie pulls swiftly into the parking lot, finding a space that’s close to the entrance. Jan thanks her for it - her heels aren’t made for walking further than she absolutely has to - and then Jackie cuts the engine. She removes the key from the ignition, stuffs them into the pocket of her blazer and turns to Jan expectantly. Jan braces herself with a deep inhale, and she breathes it out into Jackie’s mouth when she kisses her gently. Jackie keeps the kiss precise, and doesn’t move her lips, still cautious of their lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan is peach and Jackie is red and they’re going to wait to form pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Priyanka’s coming-”. Jackie tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re linked arm in arm, walking along the cobblestone pathway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-She said something about bringing her girlfriend”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan looks up at her, lit by the overhanging lights along the walkway. They’re both wearing heels that are roughly the same height but Jackie still has a couple of inches on her, and it makes Jan feel small in a way that she likes, loves. She’s protected yet emboldened by the way that she curls into Jackie’s side, and she frowns quizzically at the name that she’s familiar with. Priyanka has been a fixture at every event that Jan’s attended with Jackie, always one of the first to offer a smile and a humble greeting. They come few and far between and it’s one of the reasons why Jan knows that Jackie enjoys her company more than most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pri?-”. Jan’s jaw drops slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Settling for one woman?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?-”. Jackie chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I never thought I’d see the day”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan keeps walking with her, her heels clicking against the ground. The noise continues until they’re let into the entrance of the building by a smiling doorman and then it’s muffled by the softness of the carpet beneath them. It’s a deep red, and covers the marble floors all of the way to the main hall. There, the noises pick back up but they’re drowned out by the chatter that immediately engulfs them. In the background, there’s a woman playing the piano, and it’s accompanied by the faint hum of violin strings. They’re both sounds that Jan’s always loved and it makes her feel more comfortable than she expected to be. She looks up at Jackie, pleased, and then laces their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie’s gold rings clack against her own silver ones and she allows them to entangle further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna’ need a drink”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka introduces her girlfriend as Lemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jan knows immediately that she’s found a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s wearing a dress that’s similar to Jan’s - silk, a slit up one leg - only hers is a golden yellow instead of cream. She’s paired it with more garish accessories than Jan has ever seen at one of Jackie’s corporate events, and has two oversized pearl clips pinning the front of her hair back. Lemon hangs delicately off of Priyanka’s arm until she doesn’t, and then she’s necking back flute after flute of champagne, cackling loudly in the faces of the men that are sat at their table. Jan sees herself reflected in how Lemon behaves and when Jackie echoes her thoughts, she rolls her eyes and giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is lit up in ambers, citrines. The large circular tables are draped with white table cloths and are set with plates and cutlery that have been polished just a little too well. They refract the light of the candles that sit in the centre, amongst floral displays of gypsophila, and Jan finds herself warmed by the intimacy that it brings. Jackie’s hand stays planted on her thigh as they sit for the first half of the night - it’s secure, present - and Jan gets blissfully tipsy under her cordial scrutiny. They flag down each waiter that passes, receiving glass top ups and requesting that Jan’s main course be made without olives when she reminds Jackie that she doesn’t like them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time that dessert is placed in front of her, Jan is feeling happily dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eats her mango sorbet as a man stands behind a podium to give his long winded speech, and mocks him under her breath much to Lemon’s delight. She laughs along with Jan when Jackie has to converse with the nameless face sitting next to her, and even coaxes Priyanka into joining them in imitating how he had spoken about hope and perseverance and the familial nature of connecting people with their future homes. Jan has heard the same spiel at least ten times before and when she tells Lemon this, Lemon almost looks ready to up and leave her date on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet-”. Lemon drops her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s cradling her glass clumsily to her chest, leaning into Jan’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-That he’s an Aquarius. What do you think? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan hasn’t given much thought to it, but when Lemon mentions it she becomes unable to think of anything else. Lemon is chugging her drinks like they’re water, and has resorted to eating the wafer poking out of her cheesecake with her fingers. She bites at it as Jan chuckles, and when the man on the podium finishes talking, neither of them attempt to join in with the rumble of applause that takes over the room. Jan smugly notes that Jackie doesn’t either, and instead keeps her hand planted on Jan’s thigh, her thumb stroking at the freckles that Jan knows she’s memorised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lemon keeps looking at her expectantly, Jan settles for humming her agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a special place in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Aquarius’”. Lemon adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She isn’t satisfied, and she makes it known. She huffs, sets her glass down onto her now empty plate. Jan has to bite her tongue to stop herself from cackling and Jackie doesn’t look like she’s far behind. She has her lips pressed to the rim of her glass, smile growing as Lemon begins to elaborate about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She talks and talks and talks but unlike the man who’s now walking back to his seat, Jan is interested in what Lemon has to say. Jan laughs with her and nods when appropriate and doesn’t plan on contributing to the conversation until Lemon tugs on her arm, offering Jan the uneaten cherry from her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jan acquiesces, turns in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, true-“. Jan nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decides to have fun with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-But have you ever met a Sagittarius?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lemon grimaces, Jan knows that she gets it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately doll, I have ”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan eats the cherry that Lemon offers her, all while Lemon tells her about how happy she is to be a Virgo and not a Leo or a Libra. She guesses Jan’s own sign - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gemini</span>
  </em>
  <span> - without second thought and Jan doesn’t think she’s seen Priyanka look as baffled in the years that she’s known her. Her eyes widen and her jaw becomes slack, and for a moment Jan watches her grapple for her thoughts. She looks put together in her tangerine chiffon, off the shoulder dress, though she laughs in a way that reminds Jan of carefree nights and not orchestrated evenings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does any of this mean?”. Priyanka groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s waving her hands around, searching for an answer that Jan knows Lemon’s not going to give her. She’s giggling to herself, leaning most of her weight against Jan’s shoulder, and Jan’s able to smell the alcohol on her breath. Jackie’s hand is still resting on her thigh, enough to remind Jan of the want that’s still burning between them, and she shoots Jackie an apologetic smile as she turns back to Lemon. Jan’s thigh becomes cold the instant that she does so and she registers Jackie raising from her seat out of the corner of her eye, straightening her shoulders beneath her blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means we’ve lost them to this conversation for the next hour-”. Jackie sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka grumbles with her glass still in hand, then looks to Jackie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Do you want to grab a drink while they’re at it?”. Jackie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan watches her contemplate it, as if she isn’t going to agree regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I can convince the bartender to slip me a vodka soda instead of champagne?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands from her seat, wobbles in her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a hope and a prayer, Pri”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the evening, Jan and Lemon have swapped phone numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jan has almost forgotten about the want that’s been steadily building within her since Jackie had picked her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk out of the venue as they’d entered it, with their arms linked and Jan tucked into Jackie’s side. The only difference is that Jan’s tipsy, and Jackie feels taller standing next to her. Jan looks up at her with blown out pupils and when Jackie smiles back, it sobers Jan more than the chill of the night air. She wishes briefly that she’d had enough sense to bring a jacket, but Jackie always jokes that hindsight is a wonderful thing and Jan has to agree. They continue walking the short distance to Jackie’s car, and when they get there and close the doors behind them, Jackie is quick to turn the heating on to the highest setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The radio plays quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan doesn’t recognise the first song that plays, or the second, but the easy sensuality of the music makes her relax into the passenger seat. Her muscles feel lax thanks to champagne and the one glass of wine that Priyanka had slipped her from the bar before the end of the night, and Jackie looks just as calm as she starts the engine. Jackie’s only had one drink all night, Jan knows, and it means she’s more than capable of driving. It leaves Jan free to sit back with a sigh, kick off her heels at her feet and rest her head against the cool glass of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?”. Jackie asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan is quick to shake her head, a giggle bubbling from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy”. Jan corrects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her vision is a little hazy, but the way that Jackie’s mouth curls into a smile is clear. It’s emphasised by the headlights of oncoming traffic, as well as the streetlights that line the roads ahead. The city is quieter at this time of night than it normally is even if it never quite sleeps entirely, and Jan appreciates that with each turn they take closer to Jackie’s home, the world slips further away. Jackie hums along to the radio - Jan thinks that she has a nicer voice than she gives herself credit for - and between the bridge of one song and the chorus of the next, Jan takes ahold of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds it close to her chest, then lifts it to her lips. She kisses across Jackie’s knuckles, and then the centre of her palm. Jackie’s fingers twitch with each peck and Jan smirks when she lets go, drops Jackie’s hand to her lap. The heat that had been there between them at the beginning of the night is still present, and only succeeds in being amplified by how Jan’s movements are a little more ungainly than they were, and how Jackie has her bottom lip nestled between her teeth. Jan watches her release it to huff out a breath, and then is unable to take her eyes off her tongue that flicks out across her fading lipstick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie keeps one hand in Jan’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crawls her fingers from one of Jan’s knees, across her thighs and to the other. Goosebumps form in the wake of her touch and it has nothing to do with the ice that’s forming on the roads outside because inside the car is warm, stuffy to breathe in. Jan’s able to feel the air of the heaters flickering between them and she clears her throat as she presses her thighs together. Jackie isn’t obtuse - she’s far from it - and Jan knows that she expects the whimper that Jan makes before she hears it. They both giggle, as light as Jan’s head feels, and then Jackie takes a left onto a side road that Jan doesn’t recognise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna’ pull over, ok?”. Jackie checks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand that’s slipping beneath the ruched hem of Jan’s dress tells her exactly why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh-”. Jan beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-You’ve never done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. How exciting”. She smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there are so many retorts on the tip of Jan’s tongue, but she doesn’t let them fall. She contemplates teasing Jackie for not being able to keep her hands off of her, but knows that the same can be said for herself. Jan also thinks about chastising Jackie for not waiting the ten more minutes until they arrive at Jackie’s place, though she’d be lying if she said she could wait either. She can already feel that she’s soaked through her panties, and is able to feel how stupidly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is every time that she moves, shifts her hips in her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back seat”. Jackie asserts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan had already been unbuckling her seatbelt, but hearing Jackie say it makes her whimper. She nods her head as the engine stops grumbling, and clambers across the centre console of the car to get to where Jackie wants her. She’s less than graceful in her attempts to do so but knows that it doesn’t matter because either way, Jackie is hers. Jackie follows her once she’s certain that they’re the only car parked near, and Jan would protest about her heels scuffing up the leather of the seats if she wasn’t so needy, desperate to have Jackie’s hands on her. She leans back, her head resting on the window, and pulls Jackie close to her by the lapel of her blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere-”. Jan giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie crawls towards her, hands balancing on Jan’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-You have no business lookin’ this good tonight”. She states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking her head to the side, Jackie simpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you like it?-”. She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each word is exhaled against the shell of Jan’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Don’t you just want me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly right now?”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan doesn’t deny it, but she doesn’t have to. The way her body is magnetised to Jackie’s confirms it for her, as do the whimpers that she can’t contain. Jackie trails her kisses down from Jan’s jaw and to her neck, where she leaves perfect prints and smudges of red. Jan is past the point of caring about how she looks, whether or not Jackie marks up her dress, and she giggles as Jackie drags a streak of scarlet across the strap that sits on her shoulder. Jackie mumbles a low </span>
  <em>
    <span>oops</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the back of her throat, but Jan barely registers it. She instead focuses on how Jackie’s hands are seemingly nowhere yet everywhere all at once, her head nuzzling against Jan’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, she kisses at the soft swell beneath Jan’s navel. Jan blushes at the intimacy of it, how Jackie looks up at her as her teeth drag lightly across the silk covering her skin. Jackie kisses her way back up towards Jan’s mouth where she captures her lips in a languid kiss, her hands holding Jan’s hips steady. The tips of her fingers press a little harder when Jan mewls, and then harder again as she moans. Jan bucks her hips against Jackies, utters a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Jackie either doesn’t hear or chooses to blatantly ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan winds her fingers in Jackie’s hair, tousling her set curls. She rakes through greys and browns and blacks hoping that Jackie will get the message, and tugs sharply when she doesn’t. Jackie grunts into their kiss, and then pulls away. Jan is dramatic in how she pouts about it, already protesting, but Jackie is one step ahead of her. She pulls away from the kiss - her eyes are dark, her skin is glowing apricot - and wraps her fingers easily around Jan’s ankle that rests at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your leg there, pretty girl”. Jackie whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She manoeuvres Jan so that her knee is bent, her legs spread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the entirety of the night, Jan had teased Jackie with lingering glances and risque touches, and she admits to it with a serene smirk. Jackie’s torturous pace is nothing short of payback, and Jan relishes in how her short nails drag across the skin of her thighs. She’s succeeded in reducing Jan to whimpers and whines, moans and groans just from a litter of kisses, and Jan allows Jackie to feel smug about it. Her dress keeps rising higher, from being bunched around her hips to gathered at her waist, and she uses the little coordination she has left to unclasp Jackie’s blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands fly to her chest, thumbs stroking her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie-”. Jan whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Touch meeee”. She drawls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to give her credit, Jan rarely has to ask Jackie twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when she’s as worked up as she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers?”. Jackie checks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, please”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan’s panties are soaked through, and Jackie pushes them to the side with a hoarse chuckle. Her nipples become harder against Jan’s palms, and Jan is hit with a wave of intoxicating pride at knowing she has as much of an effect on Jackie as Jackie does on her. Jackie presses the heel of her palm first to Jan’s clit, and Jan is unable to kiss her back momentarily. Her lips part, jaw becoming slack, and then her head falls back against the glass of the window. Jan knows that they’re fogging them up, and chuckles breathily as she leaves behind a handprint next to her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful”. Jackie murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jan is too focused on how two of her fingers are dipping lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, please”. Jan pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More?”. </span>
</p><p><span>“Want you to make me </span><em><span>feel</span></em> <em><span>it</span></em><span>”. </span></p><p>
  <span>Jan wants Jackie to make her feel full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes without saying, because the way that her hips twitch lets Jackie know what she needs, and how she needs it. There’s a time and a place for slow and soft, Jan thinks, but it isn’t now. She wants two, three, four of Jackie’s fingers inside of her, wants to be stretched open and dripping down her wrist. She needs to come, tight around Jackie’s fingers and with Jackie’s husky words of encouragement in her ears. The way that Jackie fucks her in that exact way from the first thrust lets Jan know that’s just what she’s going to get, and she thanks her with a string of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeses</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleases</span>
  </em>
  <span> all woven together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan’s head feels like it’s spinning. Jackie’s straddling one of her thighs, is grinding subtly against it as she curls her fingers inside of Jan. Jan’s able to feel the warmth of her pussy even through her tailored trousers and it heightens each sensation that overtakes her. There are deep moans meeting Jan’s ears, ones that are being drawn from Jackie. Jan props one hand on Jackie’s waist to encourage her and nods her head into the small space between them when Jackie puts more pressure on the spot that Jan gets the most pleasure from. It makes Jan whine, has her thighs clamping shut, but Jackie doesn’t relent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keeps </span>
  <em>
    <span>going going going</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There?”. Jackie pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, fuck, right there”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan comes seconds before Jackie does, staining the pale silk of her dress and dripping onto Jackie’s decadent jewellery. They groan together, form symphonies with the radio that’s still playing. Their breath keeps fogging up the glass and as they come down, Jackie’s handprint joins Jan’s on the window. Jan whispers her own words right back to her, a gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Jackie merely drops her forehead to Jan’s shoulder, huffs out a ragged laugh. Jackie places Jan’s ruined panties back in place once the air is back in her lungs, and when she presses firmly with a smirk, Jan recoils.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sensitive, undone, and Jackie understands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you somewhere”. Jackie tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan is just tipsy enough still to tilt her head inquisitively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me”. Jackie smiles tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it goes unsaid, because Jan does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last place that Jan expects Jackie to pull up at is the botanical gardens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she does, it’s nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And very </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jackie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan remembers the first time that Jackie had told her about her love for gardening, and that if she wasn’t an estate agent she would have loved to have been a florist. It’s easy for Jan to imagine her surrounded by daisies and tulips, roses and carnations, because they somehow fit so well with her. Jan’s seen the orchids that Jackie has dotted around her home, as well as the flourishing herbs on her kitchen windowsill and the planters outside that are filled with beds of purple heathers and amber marigolds. Jackie handles them with the same care that she does most things and it makes Jan bloom with adoration for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out of the car together, and Jan leaves her heels behind. She’s barefooted, but the walkways are a smooth concrete that despite being cold, are comfortable to walk on. Jan tucks herself back into Jackie’s side - a position that she’s favoured all night - and lets Jackie drape her arm like a blanket of warmth around her shoulders. Jackie places a kiss on the crown of Jan’s head with lips that are now free from her earlier red lipstick, and Jan slips her hand beneath Jackie’s blazer so that she’s able to rest it on the small of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of her skin is warm, like the dim lights of the greenhouse that are beckoning them closer. Jan’s visited the gardens before, but never with Jackie and never this late at night. There’s a new aura that surrounds them, like a secretive wonderland that Jan wants to delve into. Plants and water features line each walkway, and they weave in and out of them with the faint noise of faux rain trickling in the background. Jackie keeps her arm around Jan’s shoulders, and Jan rests her head against her upper arm as Jackie’s thumb strokes back and forth at a cluster of freckles near her collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew this stayed open all night”. Jan admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie looks down at her without judgement, and keeps her voice light when she responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only in the fall-”. Jackie says fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brings them to a stop next to a bed of budding calla lilies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-They plant more, stay open longer”. She elaborates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan looks between Jackie and the lilies, their intertwined hands and the glass that frames the ceiling above them. The pink of the lilies dances across Jackie’s cheeks, and deepens the longer that she smiles. Jan reaches up subconsciously to cup one of them, and then drops her hand once Jackie leans into it, leaving a peck on her wrist as she does so. Her attention refocuses on the stream of water that trickles along next to their feet and it makes her feel tranquil. They begin walking again once Jan sighs - she’s content, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and they’re silent until Jackie points out an arrangement of succulents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so calm”. Jan marvels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?-”. Jackie beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she lets out a cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-A couple of years ago on Halloween, Chelsea told me I was being</span>
  <em>
    <span> old and boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she brought me a bottle of wine, made me put on a tiny dress, and then brought me here to try and find the monotropa uniflora”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ghost flower”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Halloween? How fitting”. Jan snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan feels light, as if she could float away like the seed of a dandelion. Jackie is the breeze that carries her and she lets herself get swept along with it. It takes her around the building, through archways made of vines and sections of overgrown monstera. Jan wishes that the houseplants in her living room would grow to be anything like them and she vocalises the exact thought to Jackie, who only sends her spinning back around with a gust of laughter. Her hand tightens on Jan’s shoulder, and for a moment Jan thinks that it’s the only thing stopping her from landing amongst the soil, becoming one with the fresh blades of grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love hibiscuses-”. Jackie murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slows their pace once more as they near the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Aren’t they pretty?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan follows Jackie’s eyes, to the fuschias and yellows and reds that she’s looking at. The petals of the flowers are open, parted in the same way as Jackie’s lips. They’re bright, prominent compared to the muted white roses that are planted next to them. It doesn’t stop Jan from nodding her head in agreement because they’re as pretty as Jackie says they are, even if she finds herself laughing. She looks up towards Jackie with a shy smirk, and then presses the tips of her fingers to her mouth to calm it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Jackie had called them </span>
  <em>
    <span>hibiscuses</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s not what Jan had had in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacks... I thought hibiscus was a fruit”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t make it to Jackie’s place until a little after midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie drives slowly once they leave the gardens, and takes the longest route that she knows just to bask in how Jan sings along to the radio for a while longer. It’s quiet to start with, but gets louder the more that Jan sobers, the effects of the champagne wearing off and dwindling to almost nothing. She curls up in the passenger seat with her forehead resting against the glass of the window and holds one of Jackie’s hands tenderly in her lap. Jackie lets her squeeze it as she wishes and only pulls away reluctantly when she needs both of her hands to back into her driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan, like Jackie had expected, pouts about it. Jackie rolls her eyes at her though she means it good naturedly, and picks Jan’s heels up off of the floor of the car for her before they tip toe up the three steps to Jackie’s front door. Her porch light flickers on once they reach the second one, and then the navy blue of her door is bouncing off of the cream of Jan’s dress. Jackie thinks that she looks like the pale blue of a spring sky, and it’s easy to forget about the cold of the night when Jan pulls her inside, switches on the lamp in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’s toed off her own heels, she drops Jan’s right next to them. They land with a small thud, in a neat line on the hardwood floor next to her woven rug, and by the time that Jackie has drawn the curtains in the living room, Jan has already made her way to the kitchen. When Jackie joins her, disturbing each creak of the floorboards in the hallway on her way, Jan is leaning back against the countertop, one cookie in each hand. She takes alternating bites out of both of them, and has two glasses of water ready poured and topped with ice sat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie picks one up, and then switches the stereo on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I thought a hibiscus was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fruit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Jan groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says it around her last mouthful of her chocolate chip cookie, and then brushes the crumbs off on the side of her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-In my head they were like, pink mangoes”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s something that’s so Jan, that Jackie has to laugh. She chuckles against the rim of her glass, and then sets it down before walking closer towards Jan. She uses the time to really look at her, to take in how Jan’s makeup is beginning to break down on the bridge of her nose, her mascara gathering in the creases beneath her eyes. Her lipstick has all but completely vanished and the waves of her blow dry have dropped to become sleek strands that frame her face. The silk of her dress is creased too, and Jackie thinks that she looks beautifully dishevelled with the blissed out, tired smile that she wears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Jackie thinks that Jan is youth personified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a little less than fifteen years between them, but Jackie knows that the difference isn’t in age. It’s in how Jan is vibrant when Jackie is dull, and how Jan can mute herself to a level of calm that she rarely ever shows anyone else when Jackie needs it most. They balance each other out, creatively and personally, and Jackie is thankful for the beacon of blonde that had become a light during her repetitive nine-to-fives before eventually becoming the spark that now lights up her kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan reaches out with a frown, and then smiles as she takes hold of both of Jackie’s hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”. Jan is timid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie doesn’t need to divulge her thoughts for Jan to be able to read the plain and simple love that’s apparent on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere-”. Jackie simpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wraps her arms securely around Jan’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Dance with me?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music playing from the stereo is that of soft, melodic pianos, and it makes it easy for them to move in harmony with each chord. Jan places her hands on Jackie’s shoulders, fingertips digging into the fabric of her blazer. Jackie’s own slip through the silk draping of Jan’s dress and together they saunter around the island in the middle of the room, bare feet overlapping on cold tiles. Their movements are far from graceful - neither of them have ever been much good when it comes to dancing more complex than childhood classes - but with Jan’s head on her chest, Jackie can’t bring herself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath is warm on her skin, and the quiet hums that she makes travel through to Jackie’s ribcage. They make her bones vibrate with affection, a sense of closeness that’s heightened by the intimacy that comes with the early hours of the morning. Jan looks up at her sometime between the first and second song, and then with a hand on the back of Jackie’s neck, she pulls her down and into a kiss. Her lips are as soft as they always are, and Jackie kisses her through one more song before they dim the lights, mute the sound, and sluggishly climb the stairs to Jackie’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get there, Jan pauses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles sheepishly, and then tucks a strand of Jackie’s hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the best night”. Jan tells her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jackie feels the same, but she doesn’t need words to convey that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she peels Jan’s outfit away one item at a time, and lays her back amongst cotton sheets to show her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on Tumblr @ jancox!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>